To be a Bishie for a day
by Chi-Cloud
Summary: Orai.... At my birthday party I make a wish to be a guy fr a few days. I wake up in Cloud's Bed! WOOT!
1. To be a bishie for a day 1

**To be a BISHIE for a day**  
By Chi-Cloud  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy VII. Though I wish it did happen I never did turn into a man sulks away mumbling 'damnit damnit damnit...' ANYWAYS don't sue me!  
  
Warning!!! Contains yaoi, gender bending, and mature scenes. Not intended for those under 16, but who gives a damn what I say? sulks away mumbling 'crap crap crappity crap crap...' Read at your own risk!  
  
Part ONE  
  
Chi-Cloud woke up saturday morning at 9:25 and yawned. She glanced over at her calendar. March 20. Three days ago was her birthday. She was now fifteen. She was old enough to get her learner's permit, stay out passed midnight on weekends, and today was her slumber party.  
  
Chi-Cloud had had a slumber party for her birthday since she was in first grade. This year the only difference was a new school district, and she was in high school. On her guest list was Neko-yasha, Pickle, Star, Skye, Kitsune, Gigi, Beth, the Howell sisters Brittany and Lizz, Spike, Daniel, Hiyoukai, and of course her best friend Ryo. Ryo was still in seventh grade, but was still her best friend. Plus she was the Yaoi Maniac of the group. She had like over ten binders full of it!  
  
Chi stretched, yawning again. She put on her long green robe and made her way to the basement big-screen to watch Shaman King™ and Yu-Gi- Oh!™, like every Saturday. Afterwards, she hopped into the shower, like every Saturday. She got dressed, put her contacts in, and headed downstairs to get her chore list, like every Saturday. But unlike every Saturday, her chores consisted of cleaning the basement, setting up tables, and going shopping for party food with her step-dad.  
  
Some hours later (around 6:20 to be exact.) Chi returned home. She carried the bags full of cookies, chips, dip, and the cake, down to the basement tables. She couldn't see over the bags, so making her way down the stairs was a tedious and carefully executed matter. She was almost to the bottom of the stairs when she felt the bags getting lighter. She looked past the side of the bag to see two familiar faces.  
  
"Neko-chan! Ryo-san! You're early!" Ryo and Neko took the bags from Chi's hands. "Happy Birthday Chi-Cloud!" Ryo said giving Chi a hug. Neko followed suit. The doorbell rang. "Yay! More party guests!" Chi trotted upstairs and answered the door.  
  
"Hi Cloud!" Brittany and Lizz said in unison. " Britt-britt! Lizz! You made it! Come in!" The two sisters walked into the house. "It's even bigger on the inside! Pay up Brittany!" Brittany clamped a hand over Lizz's mouth. "Later you baka!" Chi-Cloud sweatdropped. The doorbell rang again, "Pickle! Skye! Beth!" followed by "Gigi! Kitsune!" and "Spike! Daniel! Hiyoukai!"  
  
Everyone gathered in the basement. "Now all that's left is..."  
  
DING-DONG!  
  
Uh oh... Now they are both here!  
  
Hillary stood in the doorway. "Hi Star!" and at the same time, crap crap crappity crap crap crap!!! They made their way downstair. "Uh, this is Star-san... gulp" Ryo glared at her, stood up, waltzed over to where Star was sitting on the couch, and got up in her face. "I'm Ryo." Star had a realization. "OH! You're the one that made the suicidal vampire!" Cloud could've sworn that she could see flames coming from Ryo. "JEMINI IS NOT SUICIDAL!!!!" Ryo nearly jumped her. Chi held her back. "Ryo! Murder, bad!" Ryo glared back at her. "That's your opinion!!!" She growled at Chi. Eep! "N-no fighting, okay?!" Ryo broke free from her monster grip. "FINE!!!" She walked to the other side of the couch. "...bakayaro josei..." Chi sighed in relief. This is going to be a long night...  
  
"Well, now that i have no bloody mess to clean up!" She clapped her hands together, "Let's party! What should we do first?" Brittany raised her hand. "How about we share drawings.! I say it's bishie time!" Everyone whipped out their sketchbooks. "YEAH!" Dani leaned over to where Kitsune was sitting next to Gigi. "Um... What's a bishie?" Kitsune smiled. "A cute guy!" Gigi piped in. "Usually anime ones."  
  
For about an hour, they sat, drew and talked about anime. How so and so was so hot and that somethin' and someone belonged to so and so. The usual. "Wouldn't it be cool if we could be bishies?" Ryo asked. It was a well known fact that Ryo wanted to be a guy. It was just her nature. "Yah! But even if the guy didn't like yaoi or shounen-ai, you'd probably force it on him!" Chi said. Everyone laughed. Though Chi thought about what it would be like sometimes. But then out of nowhere, "Whatchya doing?" Hikari popped up. "WAH!!!" Chi fell over in shock. "D-don't do that! O-out, now!" She pointed to the door. "Tcht, fine. If ya guys don't want any cake, that's just fine with me!" She walked out. Chi jumped up, "YAY! Who wants cookie cake?" Everyone stormed upstairs to the awaiting cake.  
  
They sang 'Happy Birhday' like every year. "Make a wish!" Skye suggested. Chi closed her eyes and thought for a second. I wish, for just a few days, that I could be a bishounen. She blew out the candles, all fifteen. "Whatchya wish for?" Dani asked. Chi winked and put one finger to her mouth. "Yokeinaosewa." She said smiling. "Let's eat!"  
  
They all dug into the giant cookie.  
  
At about 3:00, they finished watching all the DVD's that everyone had brought. With everything done they all decided to go to sleep. Pickle and Neko-Yasha were already asleep. It wasn't long until Chi-Cloud was the only one awake. She wondered about her wish. "Hey, is anyone awake?" No one answered. Chi gave up and closed her eyes, admitting defeat to the sandman.  
  
) () () () ) () ()  
  
Urgh... I must've slept wrong... I ache all over. Boy, that was fun last night. I wonder if Ryo is awake? She stretched, but her arms bumped into something on either side of her. Hun? Funny, did I fall off the couch? She sat up, still drowsy. She looked to her right then to her left. Two people lay on either side of her. One with spikey black hair and the other with long silver hair. Wha?? Her eyes focused. What she saw nearly made her scream, ZAX??? SEPHIROTH???? IN MY BED?!?!? HOLY HELL!!!!!!  
  
()  
Owari Part One  
  
Jemini from the eternity project that Ryo and me are working on. Will be posted soon!


	2. To be a Bishie for a day 2

To be a BISHIE for a day  
By Chi-Cloud  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy VII. Though I wish it did happen I never did turn into a man sulks away mumbling 'damnit damnit damnit...' ANYWAYS don't sue me!  
  
Warning!!! Contains yaoi, gender bending, and mature scenes. Not intended for those under 16, but who gives a damn what I say? sulks away mumbling 'crap crap crappity crap crap...' Read at your own risk!  
  
Part Two  
  
"ACK!" Chi fell from the bed with a loud thud. WHAT THE HELL?! She put a hand to her chest to try a calm her breathing. Nothing was there. Flat chested? She looked down between her legs. Not only did she not have any clothes on, but she had a... Oh shit. She got up and went to the mirror. Instead of finding her shoulder lenghth wavy blonde hair, she found her hair done up in spikes. EEP!!!  
  
Chi's wish came true.  
  
Chi was a guy.  
  
Chi was Cloud Strife.  
  
"What's wrong, kiddo?" Zax sat up in his bed, smiling. "Are you okay?" Sephiroth sat up next to him. Neither of them had clothes on. Oh my gawd! Did I...? EEEEP!!! Zax got out of bed and waltzed over to where she... anou... he was standing. He quickly clamped his hands over his eyes. Oh gawd help me!. He peeked through his fingers. Zax was about two inches from his face. Sephiroth stood behind him, concerned. "He looks pale, Zax." Zax put a hand to Cloud's forehead. "You're kinda warm there, kiddo..." He gave him a once-over. "...and you're shaking." Cloud removed his hands, but averted his eyes from the two men before him. This isn't happening... I'm dreaming. I'm one of my favorite bishies and the other two are naked right in front of me. I'M DREAMING!!!  
  
"Should I call you in sick for today, Cloud?" Sephiroth suggested. "I- I'm fine!" Cloud nearly squeaked, he blushed. "I-I mean, I'm okay, really..." He smiled, "D-don't worry so much..." Sephiroth put one hand on Cloud's quivering shoulder. "Hey, why don't you take a shower? You'll feel better." They both gave him a kiss on the cheek, and went to get dressed.  
  
Cloud wandered to the bathroom, still trying to figure out what happened. Okay, last night was my birthday, I made a wish to be a guy for a few days, partied a while, went to sleep, woke up as my favorite Bishounen next to two of my other favorite Bishounen. What hap-- my wish! Realization hit hard, but not as hard as the bathroom door. Ow... Note to self, don't embarrass Cloud. Zax heard the noise only to see Cloud rubbing his head. "Ow...ow." Zax looked over at Sephiroth, worried. "He's really out of it today..." He said pulling his pants on. "Perhaps we overdid it a little." Sephiroth suggested. "You'd think he'd be used to it by now..." They looked at each other, shrugged, and continued to get dressed.  
  
) () () () ) () ()  
  
Poke  
  
Ouch.  
  
Poke poke poke  
  
"Hey!"  
  
...girl's voice?  
  
"Wake up Chi!"  
  
Who the hell is Chi?  
  
Cloud opened one eye to see a smiling blue-eyed brunette looking down on him. Along with nine other girls. What the hell? How'd I end up in the girls ward? "How long were you planning on sleeping Chi? Pickle and Neko- chan already left!" Cloud looked around the room. Big screen tv, posters of unknown movies, and nine sets of eyes staring at him. "W-who?" Cloud was really confused. "Does someone have a mirror?" Cloud took a mirror from the girl to his left. She had curly blonde hair pulled up in a pony-tail. Cloud looked in the mirror, he gasped. Shoulder length wavy blonde hair, green eyes, and... he looked down... boobs? "Holy hell!!! I'm a girl?!?!?!" Everyone stared at him... anou... her...  
  
"Are you feeling okay Chi-Cloud?" an oriental girl with long brown hair pulled up in a pony-tail asked, "Yeah, your acting funny..." the other oriental girl said, apparently the other's sister. "HUDDLE!!!" A girl with reddish brown hair shouted, and all nine girls gathered.  
  
Whisper whisper  
  
Then they all gathered around her, staring.  
  
"MURPHY!!!" They said in unison. Cloud blinked, "Who's Murphy?" They all gasped, "YOU'RE NOT CHI!!!!!" Cloud blinked again. "Of course not! I'm Cloud Strife! And who the hell is Chi???" She looked around again. "And where am I???" The girl that called the huddle spoke again, "So, if you're Cloud, where's our Chi?" Cloud, now Chi, put a hand to her forhead. "Damned if I know... I think like me, but I'm not me...!" She sighed.  
  
"Wait, if your Cloud, do you know Sephi?" The older oriental girl asked, "And Zax?" The brunette piped in. "Know 'em, friends with 'em, slept with 'em. Any other questions?" There was a series of loud shrieks, Chi had to cover her ears. "You slept with Sephi!? What was is like?" One oriental girl said, giggling, "Brittany you Hentai!!! Don't ask that! This is serious! We have to find out what happened to Chi!" She scolded her sister. "Can't blame me for tryin' Lizz!" Chi sweatdropped as they argued. "Uh, Ladies?"  
  
"Okay! Here are the rules." The brunette Chi later found out to be Ryo paced up and down the row of girls on the couch. "Rule #1! No one outside this room shall know of what happened. If you and Chi somehow switched minds, we can't let other people know! Especially Chi's parents! They'd send you to a mental ward. #2! Act natural. And #3! We don't know how long you'll be like this..." Her tone turned from serious to sweet. "...Just bear with it 'til then okay?" She smiled. Chi blushed.  
  
DING DONG!  
  
"That's my mom, remember if you need anything, I'm 1 on Chi's speed dial, call me." She gathered her stuff and went upstairs. Chi continued to blush. "Well, well, well! Looks like Cloud-sama has a little crush!" Spike teased. The others girls giggled, "Don't go cheating on Sephi and Zax!'' Brittany said, jealous. Chi lost herself in thought.  
  
What the hell happened to us?  
  
()  
Owari Part Two 


	3. To be a bishie for a day 3

To be a BISHIE for a day  
By Chi-Cloud  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy VII. Though I wish it did happen I never did turn into a man sulks away mumbling 'damnit damnit damnit...' ANYWAYS don't sue me!  
  
Warning!!! Contains yaoi, gender bending, and mature scenes. Not intended for those under 16, but who gives a damn what I say? sulks away mumbling 'crap crap crappity crap crap...' Read at your own risk!  
  
Part 3  
  
"Today we will discuss materia combinations. The General will be supervising." He began to pace up and down the line. "Equipping any of the following will..." Cloud was BORED. He knew all this already, Chi did beat the game after all! Right now he could see the instructor's mouth moving, but all he could hear was blah blah blah. Cloud yawned, and stared off into space, as Chi so often did. "Strife!" Cloud jumped. "S-sir!" The instructor got up in Cloud's face. "Are you spacin' off on me boy?!" Cloud shook his head. "N-no sir!" All that Cloud could think of was how badly the guy needed a breath mint. "Well then... name a complex materia combination!" He froze. "Well?!" Cloud gulped. Zax and Sephiroth looked at him nervously while the other recruits snickered. Cloud took a deep breath. "Combining Mega-all and Deathblow-Hp/Mp Absorb will when used restore large amounts of Hp and Mp while doing massive amounts of damage to all opponents...!" Cloud nearly shouted. "Hmm... we haven't discussed that one yet... you've been studying! Good work, Strife!" Cloud exhaled, glad that he studied the strategy guide. Sephiroth smiled at him and Zax gave him a thumbs up. The two recruits next two him glared down on him.  
  
After the lesson was over the recruits began to head back to their rooms. Zax stopped to talk to some other friends while Sephiroth spoke to the instructor. Cloud began to make his way to the room him and Zax shared when someone shoved him from behind, hard. He fell on all fours to the ground with a yelp. "Hey, what the--?" The older recruit kicked dirt in his face. "Heh, teacher's pet." If there was one thing that Chi hated, it was when people picked on her... anou... him... anou... AW FORGET IT!!!  
  
The recruit laughed at him. "Please stop." Cloud stood up and brushed himself off. "What's wrong? Is wittle Cwoud gonna cwy?" They continued to laugh at him. Cloud clenched his fist and let the big ass have it. The older recruit stumbled back, surprised at the little teens sudden outburst. "Strife! What do you think yer doing?!" The instructor shouted, furious. The recruit was equally furious. "You little bastard! I oughtta--!" Zax stepped in front of the recruit, "That's enough! You started it anyway!" The recruit spat blood. "I'll get you for this!" he muttered and walked away. "Strife!!!" The instructor shouted. Sephiroth put a hand out to stop him, "I'll handle this." He stated and approached Cloud.  
  
Sephiroth grabbed Cloud by the shoulders and shook him sternly. "Cloud, what do you think you're doing?! You can get demoted for stunts like that!" Cloud refused to make eye contact. "Cloud, are you listening to me???" Cloud gave in, and looked up at Sephiroth, tears welling up in his eyes. "Cloud?" Cloud couldn't talk. "I... I..." Cloud stuttered. Then without a word he broke from Sephiroth's grasp and fled. Zax ran up to where Sephiroth was standing, stunned. "Seph, what happened?" Sephiroth didn't answer. He wanted to chase him down, pin him, and force him to tell what was happening to him, but that was to harsh for the little recruit. Plus Cloud could run like a bat out of hell when he was upset.  
  
It began to rain.  
  
Damnit Damnit DAMNIT!!!!! What do you think you're doing Chi?! You're gonna get Cloud kicked out of the Shinra Military if you keep this up! How can you let yourself have outbursts like that??? Damnit!!! Cloud continued to run as Chi mentally kicked herself over and over and over...  
  
) () () () ) () ()  
  
Cloud ran and ran until he was completley out of breath. Not wanting to be found, he hid in the dark alley between the mess hall and the gym. He sat down and pulled his knees to his chest, tears rolling down is face. How long am I going to be like this? Cloud was lost in thought. He felt like he was going in circles. If I keep going round and round and round like this, I'm gonna get stupid. (Thanks Ryuichi for the quote!) Cloud stared at the ground in front of him, What am I gonna do? Then he heard footsteps, coming closer, and closer, until...  
  
"Well! If it isn't the teacher's pet!" The older recruit that he had punched earlier was looming over him. He snickered. "What are you doing here? Did your friend kick you out of your room? Or is it that you're too ashamed to look at him because your too weak to be here?" He laughed out loud. Cloud just sat there. ''If I'm so weak, how come you're the one with the bloody lip?" He got up and began to walk away when a long piece of steel blocked his path. "I'm not done with you yet." Cloud backed away until he hit a wall. He was trapped. The older recruit approached him, laughing maliciously. "Oh no, nowhere near done..." He positioned to attack.  
  
Sephi, Zax, help me!  
  
Cloud slumped to the ground, barely concious. He had cuts and bruises all over his body. "Heh heh." The recruit swung again, giving Cloud one last gash on his left cheek. "Looks like I'm done, lucky for you I can't kill you." He smirked. Cloud looked at the laughing recruit, his vision sliding in and out of focus. He saw two shadowed figures show up behind him.  
  
"Don't move." A familiar voice commanded. The older recruit found a tip of a familiar Masamune next to his ear. "Unless you want to become a severed head." The man turned his head to see Sephiroth and Zax standing behind him, swords in hand. "Tell me Raymond, is it really your wish to die today?" Sephiroth smirked. "If so we could easily help you with that." Zax continued. "I suggest that you turn around and run and never bother this boy again." His Masamune tapped the recruit's shoulder. "Unless of course you want us to kill you." Cloud could see the man shaking. He turned tail and ran like hell. Satisfied, Sephiroth and Zax rushed over to Cloud.  
  
Cloud stood up on weak legs, leaning against the wall for support. "Cloud are you okay?" Zax asked, worried. "Don't run off like that anymore, okay?" Sephiroth scolded him, though he was happy that they got there before Raymond could do any permanent damage. "Cloud?" Cloud felt dizzy. His legs gave out, and he fell forward into Zax and Sephiroth's arms. They panicked, "Cloud, are you okay?! Say something!! Cloud!!! CLOUD!!!!!"  
  
Cloud blacked out.  
  
()  
Owari Part Three 


	4. To be a bishie for a day 4

To be a BISHIE for a day  
By Chi-Cloud  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy VII. Though I wish it did happen I never did turn into a man sulks away mumbling 'damnit damnit damnit...' ANYWAYS don't sue me!  
  
Warning!!! Contains yaoi, gender bending, and mature scenes. Not intended for those under 16, but who gives a damn what I say? sulks away mumbling 'crap crap crappity crap crap...' Read at your own risk!  
  
Part 4  
  
"Hey Chi-Cloud!" Hiyoukai waved merrily at Chi as she sat at her seat in Mr. Morris's science class. "Oh, Hi Hiyoukai." She turned back to her textbook. Hiyoukai got close to Chi's ear. "So, how's it goin'?" Cloud blushed, feeling Hiyoukai's hot breath next to her ear. "My bra's to tight..."Chi said. Hiyoukai bursted out laughing. "AH HAH HAH! That's funny!" Chi blushed again. "How can you guys wear these things? Mine really itches..." She laughed again. "You get used to it."  
  
A boy with shaggy blonde hair wearing a long black coat entered the room. He looks like the guy off Chi's ' The Matrix' poster...Cloud wondered. "Hi David!" Hiyoukai hugged the boy and gave him a kiss. A boy wearing an orange hoody with a dragon on it along with a pair of super baggy pants with six large pockets entered. He also had blonde hair and looked as if he was trying to grow sideburns and a gotee. "Hiya Goki!" She hugged him too. Chi felt an arm wrap around her shoulder. "Hey Chi-Cloud! How's it shakin'?" An african-american boy a bit shorter than her was hugging her! Chi blushed madly. "Kuwabara, get off her right now!!!" Hiyoukai hit him upside the head with her binder. "Chi's not feeling good today so leave her alone!" Kuwabara rubbed his head, "Ow! Why is it always the black guy?!" David smirked, "It's not because you're black, it's because you're a perverted bastard who's always hitting on Chi and asking whether or not what she brought in is porn, ya pedophile." Kuwabara sweatdropped. "Oh, that hurts. That really hurts"  
  
After Mr. Morris made his daily talk about the importance of protons, neutrons, and electrons he popped in the movie for the day and went to play on website, as always. Some students watched at his desk to see him put a frog through a blender and a gerbil through a microwave. Everyone once in a while he'd point something out and say "That's science!" Chi sweatdropped when he did.  
  
When the bell rang, Chi looked at her schedule to see where her next class was. Art... She wondered to the bottom floor art department. Chi was greeted by the girl that had reddish brown hair from the party. "Hello Kitsune!" She poked Chi teasingly. "How is Cloud today?" Chi shrugged, "As good as a guy's mind can do in a women's body." Kitsune giggled, "Just think of Nuriko from Fushigi Yugi!" Cloud remembered reading through Chi's manga comics the day before. Fushigi Yugi, Naruto, Yu-Gi-Oh!, Yu Yu Hakusho... She had alot. Cloud guessed she wasn't allowed to have any shonen-ai comics because of Chi's homophobic parents. Art was pretty boring, except for when Hiaisu started talking up a storm. Kitsune said that was normal. Once again the bell rang and Chi and Kitsune filed out of the classroom.  
  
The day went by uneventfully. She had lunch with Star, talked with Goki during english, and tried to stay awake during algebra. In seventh hour, it was gym class. All that Cloud could think about was girls. Lots of girls. Lots of naked girls. Chi culd already feel her ears turning red. Spike was in her gym class so she wasn't alone. "Is everything okay Cloud?" The punked ot Hello-Kitty-on-acid girl looked at her, concerned. "You're really shaking..." Chi snapped out of it. "N-nothing! Err... what's my number?" Spike walked over and undid Chi's gym locker.  
  
Chi nervously got changed in a little corner, turned away from everyone else. They went upstairs and stretched in their squads. Cloud noticed that Goki was there too. The teacher, Mr. Billington, began to talk. "Okay! Today we play volleyball! Pick teams of six please!" Spike quickly grabbed Chi by the wrist and pulled her over to her group. Chi looked at the three mystery people's jersies to identify them. David 'Lanka', Ashley, and Chris. Cloud made a mental note.  
  
They played volleyball for about fifteen minutes until they breaked for a drink. Spike noticed Chi staggering a little. "Hey Chi! You okay?" Chi nodded. "Y-yeah. J-just a little dizzy..." Just then Chi fell to her knees, clutching her chest. "Chi?!" Chi coughed loudly, and blood dripped from her mouth. "Oh my god! Chi! Somebody help! Chi's hurt!" Chi couldn't focus, everyone sounded so far away. "Chi-Cloud... she's hurt..." Chi fell forward and blacked out.The last people to run through his mind was Ryo, Zax, and Sephiroth. Chi... what happened?  
  
()  
Owari Part Four 


	5. To be a bishie for a day 5

To be a BISHIE for a day  
By Chi-Cloud  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy VII. Though I wish it did happen I never did turn into a man sulks away mumbling 'damnit damnit damnit...' ANYWAYS don't sue me!  
  
Warning!!! Contains yaoi, gender bending, and mature scenes. Not intended for those under 16, but who gives a damn what I say? sulks away mumbling 'crap crap crappity crap crap...' Read at your own risk!  
  
Part 5  
  
Darkness...  
  
Cloud couldn't see anything. Chi's mind was racing. He opened is eyes, his vision was out of focus. He tried to turn his head to figure out where he was. He winced, it hurt to move, especially to breath. His eyes began to focus. It looked like he was in a hospital or something to that extent. He moved his head enough to see the two people sleeping in the wooden chairs to his right. Sephiroth had Zax's head in his lap, sound asleep. This made Cloud smile.  
  
"Sephi... Zax...?" Zax and Sephiroth's eyes opened. Sephiroth shot straight up, causing Zax to tumble to the floor with a thud. Cloud laughed a little, but winced again. Oww... note to self, don't laugh! Zax's head popped up from the side of the bed, "Cloud, you're awake!" Sephiroth leaned over the bed, putting his hand to Cloud's forhead. "You still have a fever." He smiled sweetly down at Cloud, and went to replace the damp cloth that was on his forhead. "What... happened?" Zax smiled, "You lost so much blood that you passed out. You've been asleep for almost a day. Not to mention you were delusional..." Cloud sat up, confused. "...err... delusional?" Zax nodded. "Yeah, you kept saying how you were some girl named Chi-Cloud." Cloud sweatdropped, "Eheheh... right... delusional... that's it..." Shit! Do they know?!  
  
"So... exactly what happened after I passed out?" Sephiroth and Zax looked at each other. "Well..."  
  
"Cloud, are you okay?! Say something!! Cloud?! CLOUD!!!!!" Zax gently shook the limp, bloody body in his arms. They both were panicking, and it showed. "Seph he's not waking up, what do we do?!" Sephiroth looked at Zax, then to Cloud's pained face. This is all my fault... "We have to take him back to the room and get him cleaned up." He took Cloud into his arms, and cradled him against his chest. I'm so sorry Cloud...  
  
A few minutes later, Sephiroth lay Cloud gently down onto his bed. "...R-ry...o" Cloud muttered, only partially concious. "Sephi... Zax... h- help...m-me..." Zax looked at Sephiroth. "He's completly out of it." Sephiroth looked at Cloud. "He's hallucinating from the loss of blood... do you know who this Ryo is?" Zax shook his head 'no' and looked back to Cloud. "He's never talked about that person before." Cloud coughed and blood ran from his mouth. "He's getting worse. We need to take him to the infimary." Zax agreed. Sephiroth once again held Cloud close against his chest, and they hurried out the door.  
  
) () () () ) () ()  
  
Sephiroth and Zax paced impatiently back and forth outside of the infirmary. "Damnit! What's taking him so long?!" Zax was going insane with worry. Sephiroth had his arms crossed as he paced around. "His condition was life threatening. It may take a while." Zax stopped pacing and punched the wall. "Argh! We've been here for two hours!! This is driving me crazy!!!"  
  
The door clicked opened, and the doctor stepped out, looking just as worried as Zax and Sephiroth. "How is he?" The doctor shook his head. "It isn't good." He looked down. "He's lost a massive amount of blood and he's having difficulties breathing. He's delusional and has a high fever. It may take a while for the wounds to heal." He looked back up to Zax. "Tell me, who did this?" Zax said, "Raymond Zakovich... he attacked him." The doctor nodded. "I'll be sure to inform his squad leader of what happened, he'll surely be demoted, if not let go entirely." He looked over to Sephiroth. "General, I believe a good cure spell will help speed your friend's recovery." Sephiroth nodded. The doctor opened the door to the room where Cloud was asleep. "You may see him now."  
  
Zax and Sephiroth rushed into the room, what they saw sent chills down their spine. Cloud lay there unconicious, panting and sweating. The two ran to his side. He was bandaged up for the most part, but you could tell he was still bleeding. "Sephi... Zax... I'm..." Cloud mumbled. "not... Cloud..." They looked at Cloud quizzically. "Wha...?" Cloud mumbled on, "I'm... Chi-Cloud..." They two were shocked. "HUH?!" Zax took a step forward, but felt a firm grip on his shoulder. "Don't... He's not even awake, he's delusional. Whatever he says may not be true, remember that." Zax nodded and walked over to grab some chairs.  
  
Sephiroth held his hand to Clouds bandaged chest. He closed his eyes and a green light radiated from his palm. He held it there for a second, letting the cure 3 spell take effect. Cloud's hand twitched and he moaned a little. I'm sorry Cloud. It must hurt. Sephiroth took his hand away and caressed Cloud's cheek. He relaxed little. Zax and Sephiroth sat down next to Cloud and watched him into the late hours until they finally fell asleep.  
  
Chi felt guilty about what had happened. She didn't want Cloud to get hurt, but it happened anyway. She felt bad that Sephiroth and Zax had worried so much about him. He lay back down, closing his eyes and wondering how Cloud was doing in her body.  
  
()  
Owari Part Five 


End file.
